Generally, in a server or personal computer, electronic devices including power supply, central processing unit and display card require wired connections to connect to one another. In detail, each wired connection has connectors at both ends for connecting two devices.
For example, a power connectors used to connect to the power supply has a casing, the casing has many partitions inside, and a wire can be inserted into a compartment formed between the adjacent partitions to connect to a pin inside the compartment.